The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display method and apparatus such as a stereoscopic television system, which can achieve a stereoscopic view on the basis of two, right and left image signals having a parallax.
In general, a stereoscopic display apparatus achieves a stereoscopic view by displaying image signals for the right and left eyes on display units for the right and left eyes, respectively.
In this case, a reproduction apparatus (display apparatus side) must discriminate the image signals for the right and left eyes from each other. For this purpose, a conventional apparatus adopts a method of adding a discrimination pulse to one image signal or changing the number of cycles of a color burst signal in one image signal on the image pickup device side.
However, in the conventional stereoscopic display apparatus, the image pickup device requires a circuit for adding a discrimination signal or a circuit for changing the number of cycles of the color burst signal, while the reproduction apparatus requires a circuit for extracting the added discrimination signal or a circuit for detecting the number of cycles of the color burst signal, resulting in a complicated system arrangement.
As for a stereoscopic television system, a standard such as CCIR or the like is not determined yet. For this reason, even when a certain system adds a discrimination signal, the added signal cannot often be discriminated by another system.
On the other hand, in place of adding such a discrimination signal, a user may connect, by himself or herself, image signals for the right and left eyes to the display units for the right and left eyes, respectively. However, if the user erroneously recognizes the image signals for the right and left eyes, if he or she keeps watching an image displayed in such a state, his or her eyes suffer considerable fatigue.